Breaking Point
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Penerusmu sudah tiada, Bookman."


Breaking point

.

.

.

"Penerusmu sudah tiada, Bookman."

.

.

.

' _Hey, kau tersesat?'_

 _Manik scarlet menatap penuh kagum akan sosok indah yang pasti disebut sebagai 'Tenshi' dalam khayalan anak-anak. Sosok dengan warna jade yang menyelimuti rambutnya itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar dapat menyamai bocah yang masih saja menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum._

' _Aku maunya pulang, terus…'_

 _Manik jade segera menoleh ke arah sebuah tempat yang dulunya merupakan sebuah kota. Kota itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan sepasang iris berwarna hijau itu menatap iba._

 _Click!_

 _Duar!_

 _Sosok 'Tenshi' yang awalnya muncul dari sebuah batu berwarna hijau itu berniat untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang akhirnya disela oleh dentuman senjata yang mengarah padanya dan anak yang berada di depannya._

 _Namun senjata dari akuma level satu tidak dapat melukainya._

 _Tetapi mampu mengenai bocah yang berada di depannya._

 _Tanda bintang pentacle mulai menyelimuti bocah itu tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Manik jade dan scarlet saling bertemu hingga si pemilik manik jade memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu tersenyum ke arah sang bocah. Diraihnya tangan si bocah yang telah diselimuti oleh pentacle dengan lembut._

' _Kurasa aku sudah menemukannya. Aku akan menjamin segalanya. Namun jikalau semuanya terlalu berat, maka aku akan mengembalikanmu lagi. Untuk sekarang hingga saat itu, aku akan menjagamu dari sini.'_

 _Dan percakapan satu arah itu hanya bisa diingat oleh si pemilik manik jade saja._

 _Semuanya demi mengalahkan kegelapan yang akan datang._

.

.

.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, apa antara Bookman dengan 14th saat beberapa dekade lalu?"

Manik jade melirik ke arah sang master. Berharap bahwa luka yang dialaminya tidak akan pernah membuat sang master membuka mulutnya dan memberikan informasi yang dibutuhkan.

Ya…

Dia tahu…

Kalau dia tidak akan 'selamat' dari semua ini…

Dia bahkan sudah mati rasa akan keberadaan 'Poazz' yang ditanamkan oleh Feedra di dalam tubuhnya. Dia mulai heran bagaimana Chaoji menghadapi parasit yang satu ini. Padahal memiliki parasit yang terus menerus menggerogoti tubuhmu pasti terasa menyakitkan.

Dan sekarang perasaan itu sudah mulai memudar…

Sudah berapa hari telah berlalu semenjak dirinya dan sang master dibawa kemari?

Berapa lama lagi dia akan bertahan dalam segala siksaan yang diberikan oleh para Noah ini? Sampai berapa lama _Jiji_ mampu bertahan dalam kejamnya introgasi yang dilakukan oleh sebagian Noah yang menolak akan keberadaan 14th?

' _Kalau semuanya terlalu berat… aku akan melepaskanmu… Maaf ya sebelumnya… Seharusnya kau sudah berada di surga… Namun aku memaksamu untuk kembali kemari dan menjalani semuanya…'_

Deg!

Bayangan wanita muda dengan rambut yang sepadan dengan warna matanya melintasi pemikirannya…

Oi oi…

Apakah dia berhalusinasi?

Ya ampun…

Dia rasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Desires mulai meringis. Oke, kali ini dia merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang mulai meremukkan tulang rusuknya. Sampai kap-

Pandangannya mulai beralih pada refleksi dirinya di mata milik Desires. Manik warna hijau muda….

Bukankah dulunya…

Sebentar….

Tanpa sengaja penutup mata kanannya terjatuh. Menampilkan manik berwarna scarlet yang terus dia tutupi selama ini.

Are?

Kenapa dia ingin menutupi matanya yang sejak dulu (benarkah? Sejak dulu?) memiliki warna yang berbeda?

Kenapa dia lebih memilih manik warna jade?

.

' _Kau sudah siap? Nanti kita ke pasar yang berada di pinggir kota.'_

' _Sebentar, aku mau berkaca dulu!'_

 _Sepasang manik SCARLET memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin….._

 _._

.

Scarlet….

.

.

Dan sedikit demi sedikit memori yang sangat sulit dia ingat kembali melintas tanpa pamrih di pikirannya. Inikah akhir dari semuanya? Banyak yang bilang kalau orang yang akan mati sering melihat memori mengenai masa lalunya. Namun masa lalu yang dia ingat sama sekali jauh dari kata familiar.

Potongan-potongan samar mengenai sosok berjubah besi dengan rambut tergerai… warna emerald (jade mungkin?) yang menghiasi surainya yang sepinggang serta sepasang irisnya. Wajahnya masih agak samar namun senyumnya yang begitu teduh mampu menenangkan hatinya.

Siapa dia?

Baru kali ini dalam 'sejarah'-nya dirinya lupa akan seseorang. Padahal hal tersebut merupakan suatu kesalahan yang fatal bagi seorang penerus Bookman yang harus mengingat segala demi sebuah log.

Namun lamunan mengenai sosok dengan senyum teduh itu segera menghilang ketika rasa sesak mengenai tulang rusuknya. Dia yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau salah satu dari rusuknya sudah retak.

"Ggrrrh…"

"Bagaimana, bookman? Apa kau mau kehilangan penerusmu, lagi?"

Lagi?

.

' _Kurasa ini sudah waktunya, ya?'_

 _._

Suara feminim dan lembut itu kembali memenuhi ingatannya. Apanya yang waktunya? Dan siapa orang ini?

Manik miss-match nya mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan Noah yang mewakili mimpi, Road Camelot. Namun sayangnya Noah yang pernah dia hadapi itu tidak menunjukkan dirinya. Apakah dia sedang bersembunyi dan memainkan pikirannya seperti dulu?

Namun bagaimana dengan sosok Nona muda dengan baju besi itu?

Seumur-umur dirinya tidak pernah bertemu dengan Nona muda itu. Setidaknya mimpi buruk yang diciptakan oleh Road selalu berkaitan dengan ingatan masa lalunya.

.

' _Aku bukan mimpi buruk ciptaannya...'_

 _._

' _Aku adalah…'_

.

"Hm? Masih saja tutup mulut ya?"

"Grh!"

Krak!

Oke, sudah berapa PASANG rusuknya yang rusak sekarang?

"Kau tidak ingin dia mati, kan?"

Ya ampun, ancaman yang sama untuk keinginan _barter_ yang sama pula. Apakah tidak ada yang lain?

.

' _Haato'_

.

Beberapa pasang mata terbelalak ketika melihat Bookman junior tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terkulai begitu saja. Mungkin inilah titik penghabisan sang junior yang beberapa hari ini mengalami berbagai macam penyiksaan berat demi sebuah informasi mengenai 14th.

Dan waktu pun terasa terhenti…..

.

.

.

 _Hangat…_

 _Sehangat musim semi yang masih memiliki sedikit aura musim dingin dengan matahari yang terlihat bersinar terik. Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?_

 _Baguslah,si Noah mimpi itu kembali mengambil alih pikirannya, apakah dirinya yang sekarang sedang bertarung melawan si Panda-jiji? Ataukah…_

" _Sudah kubilang kan sebelumnya? Aku bukanlah hasil ilusi ciptaan Noah pembawa mimpi itu."_

 _Manik scarlet menatap ke sumber suara dan menemukan sosok yang baru-baru ini menghantuinya. Ini dimana? Bagaimana bisa diirnya berada disini?_

" _Bagi Innocence lain,mereka harus luluh agar bisa menyatu dengan penggunanya. Untuk kali ini, aku lebih memilih dirimu."_

" _Siapa dan ada apa dengan pemilihan ini?"_

 _Senyum teduh pun kembali muncul…_

" _Aku sengaja menghapus semuanya dan menemanimu selama ini. Satu-satunya tanda bahwa aku berada dalam dirimu adalah iris mataku yang muncul di mata kananmu."_

" _Jadi selama ini.."_

" _Ya, aku yang merupakan jantung dari Innocence atau yang sering kau sebut Heart, selama ini berada dalam dirimu."_

 _Sungguh, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun sebelum kalimat terbentuk, sebuah tangan halus menyentuh pipi kirinya._

" _Kau sudah berusaha selama ini. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sisi yang berada di dalam dirimu. Sesuai janji yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, ketika semuanya begitu berat untukmu, aku akan mengembalikan dirimu ke tempat yang seharusnya. Namun aku akan meminjam tubuhmu."_

" _Ap-apa maksud-"_

 _Jangan bilang kalau ini mirip dengan waktu itu. Namun kenapa harus dengan wanita muda ini? Kenapa bukan Deak, aliasnya yang ke 48 itu?_

" _Kau lupa? Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku hanya meminjam penampilan ini dari pemikiranmu. Lebih tepatnya ibumu."_

 _Dan surai berwarna emerald itu segera berubah menjadi merah yang begitu familiar. Dan Junior baru menyadari bahwa sisi familiar itu disebabkan karena warna rambut mereka yang sama._

" _Okaa…san?"_

 _Padahal dia sudah lupa bagaimana potret keluarga kecil yang dimilikinya…._

 _Sosok yang begitu mirip ibunya menempelkan keningnya di atas kening Junior._

" _Saa….hajimemashou… gomen ne…."_

 _Dan semuanya terasa begitu ringan…. Dan yang dia tahu sekarang adalah dirinya yang berjalan menuju ke sebuah bukit hijau yang begitu indah. Namun sebelum dirinya terbuai untuk berjalan lebih jauh, dia kembali teringat akan orang-orang yang berada di Kuro no Kyoudan._

" _HAaato!"_

" _Nandesuka?"_

" _Aku masih bingung dengan semua ini. Namun setelah ini… bisakah aku kembali?"_

 _Sosok itu kembali tersenyum._

" _Saa…. Tunggu saja disini…"_

" _H-hei!"_

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau terlalu bersemangat, Desires! Bagaimana bisa kau merusakkannya?"

3 Noah menjadi penasaran apakah mereka telah kelewat batas. Mungkin karena mereka jarang berinteraksi (lagi) dengan manusia maka mereka sulit untuk menentukan batasan manusia.

Desires maju dan menaikkan dagu sang Junior. Sepasang kelopak mata terlihat menutup. Namun muncul sebuah lekukan bibir ke bawah.

"Jangan kau menyentuhku dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu, Noah…"

Volume suara yang digunakan memang biasa-biasa saja. Namun aura intimidasi yang mereka rasakan begitu kuat. Tyki terdiam ketika merasakan aura yang begitu familiar…

Tidak, aura ini lebih kuat dan mengintimidasi dibandingkan waktu dirinya melawan Apocrypos.

Jangan-jangan?!

Tyki yang terlalu kaku untuk bergerak hanya bisa memandang penuh heran. Si rambut merah telah berubah….

Dan entah kenapa mengingatkannya mengenai kejadian ketika Road menaikkan Deak demi melawan Allen. Apakah disaat titik kehancuran pikiran Lavi muncullah Deak yang akan menggantikannya? Kejadian ini begitu mirip dengan kejadian saat itu. Hanya saja, kali ini Lavi dengan aura yang begitu menakutkan (sejak kapan dia merasakan takut dari seorang lawan?) mencengkram leher Desires.

Lavi perlahan menyentuh dada kirinya dan seketika menoleh ke arah Feedra.

"Parasit ini? Punyamu?"

Dan seketika itu pula Desires terlempar ke sudut ruangan. Si rambut merah segera melepaskan kaos tangannya dan memuntahkan Poaze. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Poaze telah berada di dalam tubuh 'pemilik aslinya'.

"Kukembalikan, ya?"

"Kau?! Siapa kau?!"

"Aku?"

Sekelebat bayangan anak-anak dengan senyum lebar menghampirinya. Namun dirinya sudah tidak mampu tersenyum lembut di wadah yang terlalu sering mengalami kejadian yang menyakitkan ini. Pemikirannya beralih ke sebuah potongan Innocence yang menemani wadah ini. Lebih baik dirinya meminjam nama asli dari 'Oozuchi Koozuchi'.

"Aku?"

Senyum penuh aura bangga namun juga penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi serta membunuh menguar.

"Tetsui."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Kau?"

"Kita berada di Grand Canyon. Aku telah menyembuhkan lukamu. Dan kurasa menyerap beberapa tahun dari umurmu yang sebenarnya cukup membantu."

"?"

"Aku menyerap 10 tahun darimu."

"Kupikir kau adalah Innocence kedua Lavi dengan tipe parasit yang memakai kepribadiannya."

"Heh…"

Lavi….

Nama wadahnya… lavi ya?

"Dari 48 log yang dia gunakan, dia tidak pernah menggunakan Tetsui. Tetsui adalah nama dari Inoocence tipe senjata yang dia miliki…"

"Kupikir kau tidak perduli dengan penerusmu yang satu ini. Namun kau mengingat 48 log yang dia miliki. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa banyak log yang kau miliki?"

"…"

"Aku tahu kalau kau merasa sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi 'punyamu' kuambil. Namun aku memilikinya lebih dahulu…"

Dan tiba-tiba saja angin melewati mereka. Angin yang tidak terlalu kuat namun mampu menyingkap helai rambut merahnya yang sering menutupi mata kanannya. Dan disanalah terlihat sepasang manik emerald yang menatap Bookman dengan pandangan menghakimi.

Dan sekarang Bookman tahu kalau Lavi telah memiliki Innocence jauh sebelum bocah itu mengabdikan diri menjadi penerus klan Bookman.

"Dia sudah menjadi wadahku ketika dia belum bertemu denganmu. Aku sengaja berdiam diri disini hingga waktunya tiba. Lagipula, aku telah berjanji kalau aku akan mengembalikan dirinya ke tempat yang semestinya ketika aku naik ke permukaan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lavi, Deak, Junior dan 47 alias yang lainnya… sebenarnya telah tiada… jauh sebelum kau merekrutnya… kali ini aku akan membiarkannya tenang dan menuju ke tempat yang semestinya…"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya… hingga Tetsui merasakan aura yang begitu familiar…

'Kurasa Apocrypos sudah bangun,ya?'

Beberapa ingatan pun mengalir begitu saja dalam kepalanya. Oh, jadi Lavi memiliki sahabat ya?

Dan kakek ini…

"Baiklah, sisanya terserah padamu. Kau mau kembali ke markas ataupun kemana saja bukan urusanku. Oh ya, kalau kau mau meninggalkan dunia Exorcist, Heaven Compass tidak akan menuntutmu. Aku sudah pastikan itu. Jadi kau tidak akan menjadi sang _fallen_."

Dan sosok yang dulunya adalah Bookman Junior berlalu. Namun sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh.

"Lavi…"

'Lavi' menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Penerusmu sudah tiada, Bookman. Aku bukan Lavi."

.

.

.

.

Tbc or end (?)

Jujur, Kasumi agak nyesel ketika D Gray Man yang Hallow muncul dan habisnya ketika Lavi dan Bookman diculik. Ketika Kasumi baca komiknya, ternyata komiknya terhenti juga… belum ada kepastian mengenai anggota klan Bookman ini (meskipun Kasumi yakin kalau Lavi bakalan mati…). Kalaupun mati, setidaknya kasih tahu dong… T_T

.

.

Oke, Kasumi masih galau apakah ini diterusin ataukah jadi One-shoot aja. Mengingat ini pertama kalinya nulis fanfic di fandom DGM indo….

Review?


End file.
